


The Prank

by Okiaon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, just a couple of nerds, the prompt is from otprompts on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okiaon/pseuds/Okiaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is asleep. Jonathan tries to prank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Really short thing I wrote in a moment of boredom. I'm almost done editing a few chapters of my longer fic, so I'll post that soon!

Delirious was nearly bursting with excitement for what he had planned. He had planned it so carefully so that everything would be in order and nothing would go wrong. 

Jonathan quietly got up from the bed he was sharing with his boyfriend, Evan, and tiptoed into the kitchen. He silently opened the fridge and got out the can of whipped cream. Delirious opened it and tiptoed back into the bedroom. 

It was hard for his to suppress his laughter when he saw his perfect opportunity. Evan was sleeping on his side and his arm hung off the side of the bed. Jonathan put the whipped cream as silently as he could on his boyfriend's hand. 

Next came the trickiest part of his prank. Delirious got close to his lover's face and lightly bushed his fingertips over his nose. Evan's nose twitched once, but he didn't budge. 

Jonathan was about to do it once more only to be blinded with whiteness. He heard Vanoss' laughter and was immediately confused. Delirious wiped the whipped cream from his eyes to see that his boyfriend had been awake the entire time. 

"Evan! You were awake?!"

It took Vanoss a few more moments to stop laughing and reply. "Of course. I woke up when you left the bed, you idiot. You weren't quiet at all."

Jonathan wiped his face with his hand and smeared whipped cream on Evan's face to shut him up, all the meanwhile smiling. "There, now we are even, kinda. I'm going to get you one day!" 

Evan laughed once more while pulling the covers back with his non-whipped cream covered hand. "In your dreams. Come on, let's go wash up so we can go back to sleep." 

Delirious cracked another smile and kissed Vanoss just as he stood up, smearing the latter's face with even more whipped cream. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Person A is asleep. Person B decides to prank them by spraying shaving cream onto person A’s hand and tickling A’s face, expecting person A to wake up and scratch their nose, getting shaving cream on their face. Person A, who was only pretending to be asleep, slaps person B with their hand full of shaving cream.  
> (prompt belongs to otprompts on tumblr) (I decided to whipped cream instead also...)


End file.
